<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【sj同人】如果SJ全员GV明星系列 by cherry8424</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357548">【sj同人】如果SJ全员GV明星系列</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424'>cherry8424</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SJ - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　-All云</p><p>　-GV合法背景</p><p>　-男性可孕，非abo，非双性，别问为什么，问就是我说的算</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【sj同人】如果SJ全员GV明星系列</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　第一回</p><p>　　【源声，拖孩】</p><p>　　某年某月某一个周末，夜黑风高，金钟云趴在被窝里刷着自己的粉丝论坛。论坛首页置顶帖已经被刷了几百楼，黑体加粗的字体赫然显示着‘李涛！sj厂牌当家名受突然宣布长期停工，究竟是怎么回事？’</p><p>　　本帖一经发布就引发了大量讨论，其中‘怀疑受到潜规则’和‘健康原因’占据了最大版面，其他无非是一些粉丝在哀嚎着‘见不到云云鲜嫩可口的屁股’之类的痴汉言论。</p><p>　　金钟云刷了一会觉得无趣，便将手机扔到一旁。至于他为什么会宣布停工，其实倒也没什么大问题，主要是因为，他怀孕了。</p><p>　　Sj厂牌明文规定，为保障演员健康以及胎儿人权，孕夫是不可以开工的，所以没办法，金钟云只能停工，而且由于不知道孩子的另一位父亲是谁，所以也就无法公布这个理由。</p><p>　　金钟云咬着果汁吸管，皱眉思索，倒也不是不知道是谁，只是……无法确认，因为候选人实在是有点多。</p><p>　　金钟云翻着自己的手账，上面记着近期的工作记录，清楚地写着他都和谁发生过关系，但是工作中大家都是戴套的，所以工作时怀上的几率很低。</p><p>　　那么就只有可能是非工作时间，金钟云想了一下，用力喝了几口果汁，过了好一会，重重将果汁杯放在了桌上，“噫西！怎么没有一次是1v1！”</p><p>　　金钟云靠在沙发上抱着抱枕看着天花板，努力回想近期发生的每一次性爱。</p><p>　　“按照时间的话……上一次和谁来着？希峰？那好像是更远一些？圭贤？崔始源？李赫宰？阿西！究竟是哪个崽子没戴套！”</p><p>　　金钟云气急败坏地扔了抱枕，不小心打掉了上次拍演出时顺回来的演出道具，那是一个落地摆钟，他当是挺喜欢的，就拿回家了，现在看到那个躺下的摆钟突然想到，上次那个时候，工作后好像也做了……</p><p>　　他记得那天的情景是一个老式舞厅，金钟云穿着中国旗袍，后面夹着跳蛋，在台上唱歌摇曳，台下坐着那天合作的其他男演员——崔始源。</p><p>　　那天的设定是俗套老板与歌女，拍摄很顺利，两个人又不是第一次合作，所以没用多少时间就结束了工作。</p><p>　　工作结束后，金钟云卸了妆，刚要换衣服就听见有人敲门，他起身开门就看崔始源站在门口。</p><p>　　“干嘛？”</p><p>　　“哥这么快就换衣服？”</p><p>　　“不然呢？我又不喜欢穿裙子。”</p><p>　　“可是我喜欢看哥穿。”</p><p>　　崔始源总是说些奇怪的话，金钟云也见怪不怪了，作为同事，同时也是炮友之一，金钟云也懒的跟他客气，索性继续换衣服准备离开，却没想到崔始源将自己一把拽到怀里，抬起下颚就是一个粗鲁狂乱的深吻，舌头毫无章法的纠缠在口腔中，金钟云唇上的口红还没有卸干净，现下被吻得乱七八糟，一派糜烂。</p><p>　　“你特么别在这……”崔始源的手从旗袍开叉处探了进去，揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，金钟云本就敏感，此刻被摸得喘息也加快了起来。</p><p>　　“不行，我一会要去机场，来不及去其他地方了，哥将就一下吧。”</p><p>　　“我将就你大爷，你不是刚做完吗？”</p><p>　　“那是工作，不一样的。”</p><p>　　说完就将金钟云推到了身后的化妆桌上，未脱完的旗袍衣领被粗鲁地扯得更大，露出了精致的锁骨，湿热的舌头扫过锁骨，末了还要经历牙齿的啃噬，金钟云有时候会觉得崔始源有人格分裂，工作中的崔始源性爱动作温柔绅士，处处都要照顾对方的感受，一度被粉丝称为sj第一绅士。</p><p>　　但是私下的崔始源做爱没有半点章法，完全仗着本能胡来，尤其是特别喜欢舔人，就像一只犬科动物，舍不得放过对方的每一寸肌肤。</p><p>　　他捧起金钟云的腿，舔弄着大腿根处，阴囊不时被干燥的唇触碰到，带来酥酥麻麻的感觉，金钟云全身都在发痒，但是大腿却被人架起，无法夹紧，只好空落落地等着人来填满。</p><p>　　崔始源仿佛感受到金钟云的异常，许是真的赶时间，也就没有太过折磨他，两根手指头摸了些化妆桌上的身体乳就伸进了空虚的后穴中，手指在金钟云的身体里捅来捅去，没过多一会就发出了水声，液体顺着大腿流了下来，落在了崔始源的皮鞋上，崔始源舔了舔腿上的透明液体，问道“哥我要进来了哦。”</p><p>　　“啊？你……你等会，门……门锁……啊……”话还没说完，坚挺地肉棒就顶了进去，一下一下的顶弄着金钟云软肉，金钟云随着一次次的顶弄而摇晃，桌上的物品也跟着他的身体摇晃，化妆间的隔音不够好，金钟云紧咬着下唇不敢发出声音，况且他现在更担心的不是隔音，而是那明显没有锁上的门。</p><p>　　然而下一秒随着被打开的门，金钟云的担心也就再没有必要了。</p><p>　　惊讶在李赫宰的眼里稍瞬即逝，然后便是落落大方地走了进来，还十分善良地锁上了门。</p><p>　　“怪不得等不到你俩。”他坐在化妆室的另一个椅子上，一手拄在椅背上，另一只手拿起桌上的润唇膏涂了起来，语气里满是揶揄。</p><p>　　金钟云虽然也不是没有和两个人同时做过，但是这样突然被撞破还是觉得有些羞赫，反倒是崔始源，竟然还能面不改色的大开大合肏弄着金钟云。</p><p>　　李赫宰坐在前排观众席看了一会，心里也开始发痒，给崔始源甩了个眼神，对方立马也就意会了。</p><p>　　“你有套吗？”</p><p>　　“你戴了？”</p><p>　　“没有，这里没套，外面有，你去拿一个。”</p><p>　　“算了，太麻烦，你特么操我的时候怎么没想着戴套。”</p><p>　　金钟云似乎听到了什么了不得的事情，被肏得眼圈通红还有精力八卦了一下李赫宰。</p><p>　　然而事实证明李赫宰也没有那么善良，还有时间给他八卦，崔始源将人抱起转向了李赫宰，突然失重让金钟云整个跌进了李赫宰的怀里，索幸金钟云消瘦，可以被人完好地接住抱在怀里。</p><p>　　李赫宰托着他的臀部，摸了一把泥泞不堪的后穴，穴口的肉已经被肏软了，李赫宰毫不费力就把阴茎顶了进去，和崔始源的粗大不同，李赫宰的阴茎更长，每次都能捅到金钟云的深处，</p><p>　　“啊……你给我轻点！”</p><p>　　李赫宰笑了笑，轻声说了句抱歉，亲吻了下他耳垂上的耳钉，臀上的手加大了力气，陷进了肉中，阴茎用力地朝着深处再次顶了进去，崔始源站在金钟云面前，笑着看他们，身上的白衬衫还完好的穿在身上，相对于一丝不挂的自己，不得不感叹一句，崔始源这个斯文败类，而且还是个好看的败类。</p><p>　　脑中乱七八糟的思绪还没开始发散，身前的阴茎就被人握紧了手中揉捏，崔始源玩弄着硬的发红的阴茎，指尖扣弄着马眼，前列腺液不断流了出来。</p><p>　　李赫宰将他的双腿打开成最大的程度，他觉得他的胯骨仿佛快被撕裂，身后的人不断的顶弄，一次次地触碰着敏感点，快感要了命一样冲入大脑，他的下唇被咬出了鲜血，丝丝呻吟不断从口中流出。</p><p>　　崔始源玩够了阴茎，起身给金钟云身后的李赫宰打了个眼色，金钟云也不知道他们这个默契究竟是在哪练成的，就感觉到李赫宰的阴茎稍稍往外退了退，继而崔始源就贴着他一起往金钟云的后穴插了进去，尽管已经足够扩张，但是两根阴茎的撕裂感还是疼的金钟云叫了出来，“操你俩个狗崽子给我滚出去……啊西……”</p><p>　　“对不起哥我们慢一点。”口中的话是这么说，身下倒是一点没客气地往里继续顶，李赫宰的阴茎和崔始源的贴合在一起插了进去，两根阴茎交错运动，一进一出，快感也加倍地达到了新的巅峰，金钟云适应后，痛感也逐渐被快感覆盖，不知道是谁的阴茎，每一次都要碾压过他的前列腺，明明知道他不敢大声叫出来，却偏要故意使坏。</p><p>　　他只好紧闭着双唇仰着头，用力呼吸，嘤咛声无法控制，眼圈早就被快感熏得通红，大概是因为疼痛，眼角不知道什么时候流出了眼泪，崔始源低头亲吻了下他眼角的泪，李赫宰在他耳边轻声叫了一句‘哥哥’</p><p>　　随后两个人便加快了抽插的速度，完美的默契度彻底将金钟云送入了云霄，乳白色液体从阴茎缓缓滑落，落在了脏乱的地板上，后穴的阴茎开始跳动，不知道是谁的阴茎先喷射出了滚烫的液体，洒进了小穴的深处，金钟云全身就如触电般颤栗，还没等他度过这波快感，又一股热潮灌溉进了花丛深处。</p><p>　　随着两次射精，两根阴茎也慢慢退了出去，空虚的穴口缓缓流出了白色的液体，金钟云疲软地瘫在了李赫宰怀里，后穴泥泞不堪，红肿的穴口不断滴落着乳白色，李赫宰翻出一包纸巾给金钟云擦拭，崔始源看了眼时间，自己的确要去赶飞机，只好跟金钟云说了声抱歉，金钟云没有力气回应，招了招手就让人走了。</p><p>　　李赫宰捋了捋金钟云额前被汗水打湿的碎发，亲了下被咬破的下唇，“哥明明约了我，却在这跟始源做了起来，真是个坏哥哥。”</p><p>　　金钟云瞪了他一眼，实在没力气骂他，也不记得之后是怎么被送回的家，总之等自己再醒来的时候已经干净的躺在自家床上了。</p><p>　　金钟云扶起了被打倒的落地摆钟，又坐回到沙发上，再次抱住抱枕，喃喃自语，“时间好像不太对……但是我们也不是就做了这一次啊，阿西到底是哪个狗崽子啊！”</p><p>　　说完就揉了揉一头乱发冲着空无一人的房间大喊了一句“这算什么事儿啊！”</p><p>　　——tbc</p><p>　　可能有后续，也可能没有</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>